


Spring Time Fun

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Oh my gosh, I lied!! I'm sorry!! I thought my other Shallura fic would be the only fic I would write for Voltron, buuut I got so many nice comments on it I had to write another Shallura fic!!! Everyone was so kind to me about it so I came up with this in return for their nice words!! I actually really liked how this turned out! I hope you guys do too! Also, the song I used is "Don't Think Twice" by Utada Hikaru. It's from the game Kingdom Hearts Three.





	Spring Time Fun

Shiro wandered around the kingdom of Altea. It was a beautiful world, it wasn't much different from his own. He wandered around, making his way towards a lush field of grass that was joined by tons of juniberries. He saw Allura, sitting down on the ground, letting the wind blow through her hair. He smiled softly and walked closer to her. She turned her head towards him, brushing her hair out of her face. She gave him a warm smile to him. 

"Hello, Shiro," she greeted.

"Hello, Princess," he responded. "I see you're doing well." 

"Yes. I decided to take a walk to this field." 

"I can see why. It's beautiful and calming." 

"Yes. Please, come sit by me." 

"Of course." 

Shiro walked closer to her, sitting right beside her. There wasn't much talk between the two, only Allura humming a little tune under her breath. It put him at ease. She placed her head onto his shoulder and started to pick some of the juniberry flowers. She intertwined the flowers together, making a flower crown. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and position herself to face him. She then placed the flower crown on top of his head. He looked at her with a blush. 

"Befitting," she said softly. 

His blush only became deeper. He watched her as she got up off the ground and walked further into the field of flowers. She started to twirl around as the wind started to pick up. The juniberry petals started to swirl around her and in all directions. Shiro got off the ground and smiled as he watched her dance around. As he got closer to her, he started to whistle a soft tune. 

"You're only everything I ever dreamed, ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of," he sang softly. 

She turned to face him, giving him a warm smile as she heard the low tone of his voice. She reached out towards him, wanting to have at least one dance with him. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "You must be kidding me, did you really think I could say no?" 

Allura listened closes to the lyrics that he was singing. His voice was low and soft, it had made her feel warm inside She placed her head onto his chest to hear his heart and the vibrations. 

"I want you for a lifetime," he kept singing as the two kept dancing around. 

The petals of the purple flower followed their motions as they danced in the sunlight. 

"I really don't get what everyone else believes, so why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean," Shiro sang as he twirled Allura out of his arms. "I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed it'd take this long, it'd take this long," he sang, bring her back into her arms. 

Allura looked at him with a blush on her face. She had been vigilant on the words he sang. She stayed close to him, swaying back and forth, listening to the words of his song. It was truly a beautiful song. 

"I want you for a lifetime. So if you're gonna think twice, baby, I don't wanna know, baby. I don't wanna know. Everything is just right. But if you're gonna think twice, baby, I don't wanna know, baby. I don't wanna know," he sang as his voice got louder so she could hear better. 

His singing wasn't the best, but it was pleasant enough for her to listen all day. Shiro twirled her around and followed her in the dance. The kept dancing until sunset. 

Shiro looked down at Allura, singing, "I want you for a lifetime." 

She gave him a warm, soft smile before leaning up close to him. He put his thumb on her chin and his pointer finger under her chin and pulled her closer to give her a kiss. Purplish blue Altean marks started to appear on Shiro's face. He started to feel them and he smiled at Allura, who was more than thrilled. The two kissed one more time before going to the castle. 

_I want you for a lifetime._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I lied!! I'm sorry!! I thought my other Shallura fic would be the only fic I would write for Voltron, buuut I got so many nice comments on it I had to write another Shallura fic!!! Everyone was so kind to me about it so I came up with this in return for their nice words!! I actually really liked how this turned out! I hope you guys do too! Also, the song I used is "Don't Think Twice" by Utada Hikaru. It's from the game Kingdom Hearts Three.


End file.
